


Шерлок и жизнь

by Silvandir



Category: Sherlock (TV), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: John Watson - Freeform, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Other, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, jungian analysis, Александр Афанасьев
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandir/pseuds/Silvandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шоу BBC Sherlock  после каждого просмотра оставляет во мне ощущение счастья.<br/>Это одна из самых удивительных вещей, которые мне доводилось видеть.<br/>Я считаю сериал так называемым открытым текстом, где любой эпизод  венчает бесконечную серию причин и дает начало бесконечной серии следствий. Каждый зритель видит таким образом свою историю. Разнообразное цветение фанфиков тому свидетельство.<br/>Но в основе шоу лежит очень строгая структура, одним из элементов которой являются чётко прописанные характеры героев.<br/>Предлагаю этот эссей как попытку отыскать ключи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Шерлок и жизнь: вступление

**Author's Note:**

> Есть замечательный текст Александра Афанасьева «Синтаксис любви». Как и диссертация Энштейна, «Синтаксис» не особенно длинный и написан на одном дыхании. Последствия же имеет гораздо, гораздо более интересные, чем признанный юнгианский анализ. Прежде всего "Синтаксис" работает.
> 
> Уже полгода я совершенно очарована загадкой Sherlock. Ничего подобного я не видела. Меня интересует всё: источник невероятной энергетики шоу, его герои, его создатели, их приёмы работы с первоисточником и кинематографическим архивом, скрытые течения и линии сюжета, преднамеренно предъявленные обманки, вовлечение зрителя в происходящее.
> 
> Скромные размышления об увиденном я попробовала изложить как эссей. Эта небольшая работа основана на характерологическом анализе, изложенном в «Синтаксисе» и моём интересе к кино. Ничего не могу поделать, люблю смотреть, как по экрану двигаются фигурки!
> 
> Правда, потом всё равно пришлось сочинять фанфик.

Совсем коротко: характер человека можно свести к четырём функциям. Это Воля, Физика, Эмоция и Логика.

Не знаю, насколько оригинально предложенное деление, оно встречается у Аристотеля (учение о четырёх видах души), в теории четырех темпераментов Гиппократа, можно упомянуть четырехчленные типологии Юнга, четыре типа высшей нервной деятельности Павлова, четыре формы «Я» Уильяма Джеймса, четыре телесные типа Кречмера, четыре биоритма Апеля etc. В христианской мифологии человек состоит из тела и души, однако Евангелий – четыре, и обращены они к разным типам личности, что заметно сказывается на стиле повествований.

 

Теперь об арсенале. Следует различить область чувств, настроений, эмоций, переживаний и сферу волеизъявления, желаний, характера, норова, «Я». Одну обозначим как Эмоцию, другую как Волю. Способность мысленно видеть сущность происходящего, связь между явлениями и способность их описывать определим как Логику. Наконец, телесность – это Физика.  
Эти четыре функции и есть элементы внутренней архитектуры человека. Есть ли пятый элемент, квинтэссенция? Афанасьев об этом не пишет, но не так давно внимательно перечитав его книгу я не исключаю, что знает и понимает он гораздо больше, чем повествует.  
Поэтому небольшой люфт есть. В любой хорошей истории есть недосказанность и тайна. Тем не менее четырёх позиций хватает, чтобы описать полноту человеческого бытия.

 

Расположение Воли, Физики, Эмоции и Логики представляет собой иерархию. Кирпичи имеют разное качество и функционируют в зависимости от ступенек, на которые их положили при рождении. «Именно иерархия функций определяет оригинальность психики человека, деля человечество, как нетрудно подсчитать, на двадцать четыре вполне самостоятельных психических типа».  
Существует антагонизм между верхом (I и II ступеньки) и низом (III и IV), самое драматичное как правило происходит между Первой и Третьей.

 

Афанасьев предложил очень важное деление функций на результативные и процессионные.

 

«Результативными» являются функции (Первая и Четвертая), для которых при самовыражении результат дороже процесса. Они одиноки и тяготеют к монологу.  
«Процессионные» функции (Вторая и Третья), тяготеют к обратному и более дорожат процессом, нежели результатом. Им важен диалог и партнёры. Или хотя бы зрительный зал.

 

*

 

**ПЕРВАЯ ФУНКЦИЯ**

Прежде всего это избыточность и беспощадность. Одновременно уязвимость в силу негибкости и острая болезненность любого удара по Первой функции. Сам человек ощущает в себе наиболее отчетливо именно Первую. Окружающие его люди, однако, видят её прежде всего как уродство и опасность. Как писал Шекспир, «...сладчайший мед нам от избытка сладости противен, излишеством он портит аппетит».

Важно сделать замечание о мощности на разных ступенях. Первая функция похожа на молот, работает грубовато, спонтанно, безоглядно. Первая Физика дерётся и грабит, первая Воля царствует и тиранит, первая Эмоция кричит, Первая Логика сочиняет доктрины и опирается на догматы.

Если вас заинтересовала такая классификация и не знаете, с чего начать, спросите себя (или знакомых), что такое Бог.  
1-я Воля видит в Абсолюте бессознательное, слепое волевое начало (Шопенгауэр, Гартман, Кьеркегор и т.д.), а вечностью награждает исключительно человеческий “дух”, волю.  
1-я Физика исповедует откровенное идолопоклонство, т.е. обожествляет вещество во всех его видах, и бессмертие представляет себе вполне по-плотски, как грядущее Воскресение во плоти.  
1-я Эмоция отождествляет Божество с наивысшим и ярчайшим переживанием (“Бог есть любовь” ) и только “душу”, сердечную суть в себе оставляет жить за гробом.  
1-я Логика находит мир настолько разумно устроенным, математически выверенным, что скоро приходит к выводу о наличии некого высшего Творца и волей-неволей приходит к автопортретной религии, в которой Божество мыслится исключительно как Ум и другими атрибутами практически не обладает.

Итак, Первая функция – это эгоизм, монологичность, ранимость, жестокость и грубоватость Первой делают ее пусть самой значительной и яркой, но не самой лучшей стороной человеческой натуры.

 

**ВТОРАЯ ФУНКЦИЯ**

 

Вторая функция нормативна. И как всякая норма, она с трудом поддается описанию. Как и воздух или здоровье: когда они есть, никто о них не думает.  
А.Афанасьев справедливо сравнивает Вторую функцию с рекой. Ей присущи широта, естественность, гибкость, так как её сила основана на процессе, диалоге, постоянном взаимодействии и других неиссякаемых источниках. Вторая - лучшая сторона человека. Бесстрашная, сострадательная, гибкая, принимающая вызовы как направление к совершенствованию.

 

**ТРЕТЬЯ ФУНКЦИЯ**

Она по сути такая же, как и Вторая, только с обратным знаком и поэтому к своему состраданию добавляет зависть. Процессионная, с большим потенциалом, но нездоровая. Ожидание удара по этой точке – источник кошмаров и страхов. Третья – наше уязвлённое место, источник боли и страха, спрятанный потенциал, прикованный Прометей. Она нуждается и в защите, и в саморазвитии. «Комплекс» не очень удачное слово для обозначения Третьей функции, лучше «врождённый изъян» или «динамическая травма» или «любимая мозоль». «Скелет в шкафу также подойдёт». У Юнга упоминается Тень, но в юнгианском анализе я не сильна. Третья функция важна как узловой момент жизни, она прежде всего источник развития личности. И без неё никак.  
Если зададитесь вопросом, что же в вашем шкафу за скелеты, понаблюдайте за собой в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. Да, именно, голос Третьей и есть та истина со дна стакана.

 

**ЧЕТВЁРТАЯ ФУНКЦИЯ**

Номер четыре не что иное как игрушка, она работает так же здорово, как самая первая, пока условия хорошие, и очень похожа на Вторую. Главное в ней необязательность, поэтому Четвёртая заключает в себе столько очарования. Как любой ладно сделанный пустячок.

К слову, 4-я Логика не обязательно глупа, 4-я Эмоция не обязательно бесчувственна, 4-я Физика совсем не асексуальна и 4-я Воля может быть довольно жёсткой. Качество функции совсем не равны их месторасположению. Как и Вторая, Четвёртая бесстрашна, свободна и раскованна. Их различие прежде всего в обстоятельствах применения и в обратной связи. Если обладателя Второй логики обозвать дураком, никаких обид, самодовольная и самоуверенная Вторая знает себе цену. Обладатель Четвёртой логики тоже не обидится, но по другой причине: ему глубоко безразличны оценки.

Афанасьев отмечает зеркальность Четвертой. Она отзывчива к требованиям вышестоящей функции . Это обстоятельство, к примеру, делает 4-ю Физику хорошим сексуальным партнером, а 4-я Логика поглощает все более-менее правдоподобные концепции, не выдвигая собственных.  
Наконец, подлинную силу своей Четвёртой человек узнает лишь в минуты полноты жизни. Да, бывают у гомо сапиенс состояния, , когда первые три функции адекватны сами себе (существует добротный результат по Первой и идут процессы по Второй и Третьей), и в такие минуты дремлющая обычно Четвертая функция обретает силу, самостоятельность и глубину звучания. Она играет!

*  
Удивительно, что предложенная типология замечательно ложиться на все характеры Sherlock. Более того. Особенности сериального производства подразумевают довольно напряжённый график и сражения с финансистами и прочим начальством. То есть вступая в этот бой, было бы очень разумным наметить тактику и стратегию по основным характерам. Возможно, команда Sherlock так и сделала.


	2. Шерлок и жизнь. Параграф первый, Логика сверху.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как и в каноне сэра АКД, Шерлок Уильям Скотт Холмс от BBC поражает окружающих своим умом. Правда, под "умом" всякий понимает своё.

Когда не знаешь, с чего начать, можно смотреть на облака. Листать книги с картинками. Задаваться пустыми вопросами, которые всплывают в эти моменты безмыслия. Например:

Пустой вопрос: как Шерлок Холмс движется в уличной толпе?  
Если ему надо налить жидкость, уровень будет точно по риске? Выше? Ниже?  
В какие моменты Шерлок нуждается в аудитории, зрителях? Когда ему нужны партнёры?  
В какой ситуации действия Шерлока абсолютно адекватны этой ситуации?  
Богатые оттенки, широкий диапазон, уверенность, щедрость, мощь – о Воле, Физике, Эмоции или Логике идёт речь по отношению к Шерлоку?  
Что же, чёрт подери, заставит его to come?  
К чему он испытывает жалость?  
Почему Джон?  
Чего Шерлок совершенно не боится?  
Что он не прочь испытать в себе?  
Почему иногда в разных эпизодах Шерлок не похож на Шерлока, персонаж Камбербетча теряет цельность?  
И почему споры о персонажах так часто упираются в эмоциональную неразвитость Холмса или эмоциональную травму?

Я не раздумывала над этим специально, и через некоторое время сами собой появлялись ответы. Никакой магии. Всё само.

Ответ первый:

Логика  
Воля  
Физика  
Эмоция

 

Итак, самая первая, самая напористая функция – Логика, кто бы сомневался. Хотя точно так же там могла бы быть Воля, все зрители чувствуют мощь этого характера, первая воля - и тогда тиранические замашки, попытки подчинить всех и вся, Шерлок-пророк, Шерлок-наполеон, Шерлок-ленин, Шерлок-левтолстой. Нет! И это не про Майкрофта, кстати, тоже. Может быть, про Джима нашего Мориарти. Он ведь наполеон преступного мира? Точно! А Ирен Адлер? Надо подумать.

В любом случае из четырёх функций наверху определённо волевая и логическая, и тогда вниз, как скованная и ребячливая, попадают эмоция и физика.

О, Первая Логика. Клык разума. Тут не о чем говорить. Интеллектуальная работа для Холмса является самоценной. Основная внутренняя потребность, которая не зависит от внешних обстоятельств. Большая редкость, между прочим. Наверное, самая большая пытка – это каждый день бывать среди лондонцев, у которых интеллект включается только по особым случаям: когда автоматизм поведения не способен разрешить задачу. Отсюда моё любимое «почему взрослые делают это? Не знаю, спрошу». И этот пас Джону, заулыбавшемуся при виде Джанин – «У нас это, отношения… - Ты знаешь это из книг! – все знают это из книг» - это то том же, о тотальном безмыслии косяка селёдки. Ну разве что узнавать можно из сериалов тоже, и Моффис – Гэйтисс это использовали на полную, маги и чародеи. 

Не представляю, где вообще может пригодиться такое фундаментальное мышление, самоценное, независимое. Я шпарю по книжке Афанасьева, так что вслед за ним отмечу существенную черту Первой Логики: праздность и рассеянное внимание ко всему на свете. Ведь «солнце всходит, движется по кругу, как мишка-Тедди… я тебя пощекочу» тоже ведь не про невежество и стирание с жёсткого диска всего ненужного. Шерлок помнит детскую английскую потешку. А Ватсон – нет и принимает тончайшую насмешку за невежество. Чтобы получить новые знания, нужно много и сразу, изобилие и избыток. Научные теории и «Сказки матушки гусыни» сразу. Тогда уже у первой логики рождается новое знание – или можно поиграть интеллектуальными мускулами. За милым Шерлоком всегда стратегический выигрыш, и я его обожаю.

Добавление не от себя. «Первая Логика – большая редкость и по другой причине. Любовная программа человечества ориентирована на эмоционально открытых людей». Под всеми брендами нам просовывают высокую Эмоцию – романтизм, страсть, потребительство, вольный выпас, коллекционирование связей, domestic bliss, везде она…ум всё ещё не сексуален, увы.

Есть у Шерлока неприятные особенности. От ума. Разумеется, догматизм. Его Логика исполняет только монолог, таков способ мышления. Вот Вторая Логика – та поёт дуэтом, задаёт вопросы, выслушивает мнения. Первая иная - и Шерлок может быть интересным, блистательным, нудным, убогим, любым, но – всегда деспотом по части ума. Заметно, что он не болтлив в смысле акына, его пулемётные речи все по делу. Догматик всё слышит и не торопится высказываться по любой теме – он бережёт микроскоп, а орехи колет исключительно подходящим инструментом. Кроме того, Первой Логике нужны комфортные условия, то есть тема, в которой она компетентна. Кажется, ни разу умозаключения не касались чего попало. Шерлок работает только в известных ему областях. 

Неприязнь к праздной болтовне точно имеет место, и это прежде всего корка социальных условностей. На этом месте всегда раздражаюсь я – когда в чужом разговоре на полном серьёзе звучит «Шерлок не понимает ценности человеческого общения», «он эмоционально неразвит». Он – выше, он видит механизм и принципы его работы и не собирается тратить на это время. Это довольно нетрудно. Пьер Бурдьё, например, сделал такое играючи. Просто развидеть потом уже невозможно, а жить, понимая сущность общественного договора, становится довольно дискомфортно.

Вот и Шерлок знает, что да как и «не вовлекается». Зато от души лупит всех недотёп, в этом догматик не знает деликатности и не щадит самолюбия оппонентов.

В отличие от Майрофта, который являет пример блестящей Второй Логики.

Между прочим, Джону Уотсону Логика досталась первая. Очень люблю то место, где ещё ошарашенный знакомством и почти влюблённый –нет? не верите? ну хорошо, пусть просто в смятении чувств – Джон смотрит на Шерлока возле такси и отказывается принять точку зрения Анжело. «Всё в порядке, Шерлок работает, сидите и любуйтесь», и кто может возразить? Тем не менее Первая Логика Джона и военный опыт позволяют ему не поддаться механизму автоматического реагирования, выйти из ресторанчика и принять участие в боевых действиях.


	3. Шерлок и жизнь. Параграф второй, Ускользающая красота

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Загадка улыбки Чеширского кота: Физика как номер один, Эмоция как номер три

Для Шерлока я легко определила верх и низ. Логика и Воля сильнейшие стороны, Физика уязвимая, Эмоция незначительная. То, что Физика и Эмоция попали в последние, учитывая внешность младшего Холмса, просто удивительно, но и неудивительно тоже.

Логика действительно является самой высокой, самой бессовестной чертой предложенного характера. Но этот рот… А затылок, совершенно прекрасный в японском вкусе? Взгляд? Стать? Меня даже чуть не одолели сомнения по поводу расчудесного Шерлока и моей способности понимать людскую натуру.

 

Разумеется, всё на своих местах. Время подумать о Бенедикте Камбербетче! И я подумала. С конца января пачками смотрела его интервью, участие в каких-то встречах, манеру держаться на Оскаре, другие фильмы, слушала радиоспектакли. И ничего, ничего не понимала. Это был тот же мужчина, актёр хорошего класса, очень привлекательный, с чудесным голосом, всё с тем же взглядом, с отработанными ухмылками. Но магии больше не было! Что-то этакое, всепроникающее, властное, мурашки по спине, было только в «Шерлоке».

Таким образом, господам M, G, V, композиторам, операторам, художникам и актёрам удалось создать пламя без свечи. Улыбку Чеширского кота без кота. Потому что энергия десяти серий просто запредельная. Я сталкивалась с таким несколько раз, и каждый раз выходила из шока другим человеком.

Видите ли, Бенедикт – реальный мужчина. Просто удивительно, что он не младший Холмс. И если его ремесло позволяет ему из текста сценария, указаний режиссёров, настроения партнёров, собственных наблюдений и приёмов создать картинку на экране, то ведь он не перестаёт быть собой и – время от времени на экране он, Бенедикт. Даже так: всё время на экране он, Бенедикт, со своими Первой Физикой, Второй Логикой, Третьей Эмоцией и Четвёртой Волей. Вот так. Очень просто. Указание на это я получила из фанфика про жёлтый автобус, автор Тринадцатая. Как же она права!

http://ficbook.net/readfic/1600198

Утром Бенедикт из рассказа звонил маме: «Да, мам. Мы только что выехали. Нет, я не голодный...». Днём заворачивался в оранжевое полотенчико, вечером в девять отправлялся байки – «мне надо выспаться». Какое-то время спустя послушно шёл в кусты с Лу Брили. А ещё я просмотрела длиннющий кроссовер, там Шерлок встречается с Бенедиктом и просит его ради всех святых заткнуться. Правда, затем Шерлока повеселила демонстрация пародий, проведённая Бенедиктом специально, а Уотсон сполз с кресла. 

Плюс интервью Камбербетча – многостраничные, остроумные, о чём угодно, с мастерским обходом острых углов и заготовленными шутками.

Он потрясающий.

И он «сухарь». Это не эмоциональный холод или неразвитость, как раз наоборот. Третья Эмоция, беззащитность перед эмоциональным давлением. И ничто его не защитит, ни закон, ни мораль. От чужих истерик и эмоциональных экзекуций нет даже гипотетической защиты. Только выработанная маска, прикрывающая скованность чувств и страх, что сейчас будут кричать, ругаться, плакать, объясняться в любви, хохотать, любопытствовать. В интервью, переведённом девами Пряничного домика, он сам же и описывает один из способов защиты от напора чужих эмоций: расфокусированный взгляд, наблюдение за горизонтом.

Вот и поклонницам на заметку: пощадите, не травмируйте Бенедикта, не орите. Ваша любовь травмирует его через все защиты. Он чувствует не ваше обожание, а угрозу своей нежной Эмоции. Проявите уважение, пожалуйста.

Обладатели Третьей Эмоции редко женятся. И плохо размножаются. «Источник проблемы – беззащитность перед эмоциональным давлением», А.А. Отсюда страх перед деторождением, отсюда бесплодие. Чеховская проблема. А уж какой в молодости витальный был господин!

На британской земле Третья эмоция преобладает, и слава богу. Её прямое последствие английский юмор. То невероятное наслаждение, которое приносят столь свойственные английскому тонкие недоговоренности, поэзия мысли, мгновенная перекличка между отвлеченнейшими понятиями, роение односложных эпитетов... ну Набоков там ещё много чего говорит. К тому же если всё складывается нормально, если обладатель Третьей сможет преодолеть робость, огонь и страсть вырываются из-под этого айсберга.

Итак, гиперчувствительность и душевная сухость. А вокруг, в грубом мире, тотальное непонимание. Везде беззащитность перед бурными чувствами воспринимается как казус. И напрасно. Болит не по-детски.

Вот ещё деликатность одна. Я не единожды замечала на фотографиях невидимую границу между Бенедиктом и девушками. Он мог их обнимать и в это же время быть в другом измерении. Никакого контакта. Такой границы нет с ровесниками-мужчинами. Он заметно распрямляется, улыбка искренняя, движения раскованные, это именно подросток из хорошей школы. Конечно, не огонь и страсть, однако очень велика разница. Я уж бог знает что подумала, пока нарезала картинки крупных планов Бенедикта за роялем с Джеймсом Родсом, пианистом. 

http://www.theguardian.com/music/musicblog/2013/apr/26/james-rhodes-blog-find-what-you-love?CMP=twt_gu

Они рядом выглядели… кокетливо? парой? потенциальными партнёрами? Честно говоря, именно это я и подумала. Только про Камбербетча и Гэтисса. 

 

Однополые контакты – по А.А. - для людей связаны с положением Физики. 

Первая всеядна и ей просто всё равно. 

Вторая с уважением относится ко всему живому и любит экспериментировать. 

Третья боится мужчин (или женщин) и тянется к своему полу для безопасности. 

Четвёртой опять всё равно. 

Тоже довольно просто, хотя и звучит как ересь. 

Но в случае БигБенни скорее всего просто лень и страх. Полно поэтов и писателей, у которых вообще нет любовной темы. Бродский, например. Несколько намёков, то ли было, то ли нет. Заболоцкий и Твардовский. Думаю, поэтому он так нелеп в любовных сценах, посмотрите фильмы с его участием. Неулюжие жесты, непонятное кружение вокруг партнёрши, неуместная суета. Как только он замирает - особенно хорош вид со спины - снова сто обещаний сразу.

Все «сухари» скорее анималисты и пейзажисты. Открыто – безопасно – свою любовь они могут проявить к природе, к животным. Можно ли назвать такое положение вещей изъяном? Не всё можно определить как "хорошее" или "плохое". Допустим, это просто так устроено. Третья функция - слабое место, неловкость, болевая точка. Именно – болевая точка.

Способов защиты немного. Тщательная подготовка в преддверии конфликта, перевод борьбы на другой уровень и функцию, и – бегство. Шэрлок делает это в своей области, ну а Камбербетч в своей. Как и все мы, грешные.

Ах, Бенедикт, Бенедиктушка…


	4. Шерлок и жизнь. Параграф третий, внеочередной. Посвящено недотрогам.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Третья функция - болевая точка. Она же потенциал развития.

По порядку полагается полюбоваться совершенно прекрасной Второй Волей молодого англичанина. Но - в деле описания Второй Воли Шерлока Холмса вкрался брат Майкрофт. Увы, ощущение тюрьмы для такого гармоничного человека, каким мог бы быть господин Холмс-младший просто по праву рождения, нарастает. Причём на входе-выходе с ключами стоит он, Майкрофт Холмс.

Перескочу уровень, прямо в Sherlock, Stag Night. Итак, свадьба неотвратима, Шерлок в лаборатории у Молли, уже вытащена медкарта Джона с приклеенной к Ветрувианским мужеложцам фотографией и два интеллигентных человека вот-вот отправятся по местам своей боевой славы с целью выпить и расслабиться, но не уринировать в шкаф.

Это, собственно, тест на правильность догадки о Третьей Шерлока, заодно попались под руку Джон и Мэри. Алкоголь, видите ли, ослабляет контроль и ин вино обнаруживается веритас. Как и с постоянной досадной промашкой про неполадки эмоциональной сферы Холмса-младшего, не «пьём, чтобы достать со дна стакана истину», а «что у трезвого на уме, у пьяного на языке». Выбалтываются все тайны по всем направлениям, ущербная-боязливая Третья гуляет как умеет.

Отпущенная на побывку из узилища, Третья Эмоция будет, скорее всего, петь, рыдать, читать глупые стихи, признаваться в любви.

Третья Воля полностью зависит от своего верха, поэтому к примеру Аристипп-Майкрофт просто сохранит контроль; если не сохранит, то будет конгруэнтен собеседнику; люди попроще с Первой Физикой полезут бить морду, а с Четвёртой – в петлю. Пьяная Третья Воля склонна к открытому насилию, к себе или окружающим людям и предметам.

Третья Логика будет трещать языком и выводить сложные теории, замучает собеседника до смерти.

А Третья Физика? Пойдёт танцевать, полезет драться, примется флиртовать, строить глазки, всегда это будет запрещённое самому себе до пьянки действие. Сидеть сиднем наш пьянчужка не будет. И балетный пирует вполне себе исполнит, были бы зрители. Счастье пьяной Третьей Физики продемонстрировал Шерлок Холмс в эпизоде Stag Night. Очень поучительное зрелище. Вначале Шерлок как Шерлок. В продолжении пары часов тоже, контроль и опыты, вычисления на мобильнике. Затем пройден порожек и перед нами чудо чудное. Такого Холмса мы не знали! Мы не подозревали в недотроге таких человеческих интересов. Он с вожделением изучал современный танец на которой-то площадке ночного клуба; ещё немного, и он залез бы на танцпол в пальто. Он ввязался в драку почти без повода и – свалился его противник, кулак которого просвистел мимо. Шерлок открыл границы и подпустил близко-близко к своему телу друга, вот чудеса! и даже улёгся бок о бок, на лесенке. А ведь обычно

_John's never seen Sherlock touch anyone who wasn't dead. (Not affectionately. Not without a specific, physical purpose.) Sherlock doesn't invite touch -- he's always fast and sharp and moving from this idea to the next, from here to there. Sherlock doesn't even share the sofa with anyone else. It's like there's a circle of space around him, big red letters screaming 'do not touch' and no one tries to break through._

[Восхитительная "Вавилонская блудница была абсолютной паинькой"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/133861?view_adult=true) , в самом начале.

Той ночью Шерлок играл, играл не в настольную логическую игру и не в рискованную криминальную, он играл не как манипулятор и не на поражение. Невероятно – он играл с партнёром и был открыт для прикосновений! Конечно, высокомерие Первой Логики и достоинство Второй Воли никуда не девались, английский король, не меньше. Наконец-то проговорился. Зато он не постеснялся задрать зад в присутствии посторонних людей. А когда проблевался, мильпардон, он не сердился, не смущался, не орал, не доказывал, не оправдывался, не приказывал, не обвинял что его напоили, не делал вид что ничего не произошло – его Третья Физика исполнила пантомиму с защёлкнутой лупой в конце. Ну, немного шерлокова Четвёртая Эмоция подсобила, наблюдательная и весёлая.

К слову. Уотсон напивается медленнее в силу некоторой закалки. Его работяга Вторая физика и напивается обстоятельно. Но в подпитии видим – что? Джон робко посмеивается, Джон распахивает навстречу соседу колени и улыбается, улыбается с надеждой… поговорить о сокровенном! Голос теплеет, сердечных тонов больше. Романтизм его души готов появиться и начать петь, красиво говорить, нежно улыбаться, исповедоваться в задушевном… У Холмса ведь интонации не меняются по сравнению с обычным состоянием. Нетрезвый Холмс раскован телом. Джон – душой, так что язва по психике у него как раз та самая эмоция, в калечности которой дружно упрекают Шерлока. Всё остальное – это Четвёртая Воля, которая делает Джона настоящим солдатом (а не командиром). И Первая Логика, средненькая по возможностям, хотя и не тупая, которая сталкивается с качественной логикой Шерлока и получаются некоторые искры.

Вот ещё одна совершенно критичная вещь. Шерлок нуждается в Ватсоне, но Шерлок не любит Ватсона. Ватсон готов осчастливить Шерлока заботой и врачебным талантом при случае, даже убить может, но – но жаждет Джон другого. Его робкая эмоциональная жизнь нуждается в спокойной ровной Второй Эмоции. Той самой, когда актриса двадцать раз делает дубль со слезами. Во Льве Толстом, щедрой рекой заполнявшем правильными словами целые тома. В родной душе. В том, что бухгалтерия за кофе с пирожками называет "делиться". И это определённо не Холмс.

Итак, механизмы любви по А.А. Если не знали, любовь – процесс.

Там всё просто: не смотрим на ударную первую функцию и слугу Четвёртую. Дуэт поют Вторая и Третья. То есть - две процессуальные функции. Дуэта не будет, если они одинаковые и нет разности потенциалов. Для возникновения заинтересованности и любовного электричества требуется расположение иксом. Вторая Воля Шерлока хочет делиться с пока чужой (но станет родной!) Третьей Волей; Третья Физика нуждается в деликатности, уверенности и мастерстве Второй Физики потенциального партнёра. Это для Шерлока. Для Джона: всегда и везде на экране превосходно функционирующая Вторая Физики (он не случайно стал врачом), домовитость, уверенное обращение с вещным миром. Все признаки "трудяги", включая очерк фигуры и роль хорошего секса в его жизни. Как мне нравится его бесстрашие в "Этюде", как он Антею-то спрашивал про свободный вечер, хотя ежу понятно, не по Сеньке шапка. Этот источник отдаёт партнёру свои богатства и никогда не иссякает. Но – ищет он в стране далёкой понимания, чуткости, спокойного артистизма, любви к прекрасному во всех видах. Это точно не Шерлок.

Зато это самая настоящая Мэри. Так она его и подцепила. Похоже, на это самое. На душевную близость. Её Первая диктаторская Воля ничего не имела против Четвёртой воли Джона. А Вторая Эмоция (одни глазищи чего стоят, ну и все другие способности быть интересной) мгновенно втянули Джона в её орбиту. Купился как ребёнок. Хотя почему купился? Они как раз идеальная пара, без дураков. Физика у Мэри, кстати, тоже Третья, ниндзя-Мэри и Шэрлок-Св.Георгий в этом смысле одинаковые. Осторожная, ловкая, заранее тренированная, готовая ко всему телесность Мэри, которой для счастья нужен такой же, только бесстрашный партнёр. Так что и в кровати у четы Уотсонов всё было гармонично к взаимному удовольствию. И в хозяйстве наконец порядок.

Поэтому обещанного Мофтиссами броманса не выходит. Поэтому моё недоумение, как только я вижу двух мужчин с различными целями в одном кадре. Смотрим массив искреннейших текстов как свидетельство: в фанфиках проницательные авторки вынуждены сильно менять характер персонажей, чтобы уложить Джона и Шерлока в койку.

В кино, помимо оленьей ночи, была ещё одна прекрасная сцена по поводу Третьей Физики Шерлока. «Как Шерлок искал и находил». Он не искал собеседника и оппонента для своей Логики; ему не нужен был кто-то душевный, артистичный и чувствительный в пандан к Четвёртой Эмоции. Шерлоку был нужен определённый человек, который с пониманием отнесётся к его психической особенности, его осторожной, подлеченной телесной функции. Вторая Физика доктора подошла недотроге идеально. Этот факт Холмс зарегистрировал в первую секунду, когда Майк Стэмфорд привёл новенького на смотрины. Шерлок увидел крепкие ноги, круглое лицо, низко расположенный центр тяжести тела, умелые руки, телесную ладность. Две секунды - и его Третья Физика ошеломлённо завопила: берём! Четвёртая развесёлая Эмоция сыграла нужный спектакль по обольщению. На Четвёртую Волю он не обратил внимание, не жениться же собрался, вот походящий flatmate, так долго пришлось тебя ждать! Заботься обо мне и ради бога, не лезь в душу, без тебя проблем хватает. Так Джон и подселился в одиночку Шерлока, совершенно не представляя, во что ввязался. А что поделать,

_Sherlock walks into a room and takes all the space right out of it. He does the same inside John's head._

Джон не влюблён, он обольщён, а это совсем другое. Конечно, ввязавшись в знакомство с братьями Холмс, Джон заметно повеселел. Нога действует, плечо не беспокоит, каждый день приносит дозу адреналина. Жизнь хороша и жить хорошо! Пока не оказывается, что одной рукой дают, но другой-то берут.

Как мог Джон так попасться? Он же видел, не дурак, что рядом совершенно необычное существо, поэт, барчук, воин. Рядом с простыми лондонцами Шерлок выглядит как итальянский ангел среди фламандских недотыкомок. Впрочем, во дворце тоже.

И брат Майкрофт впридачу.

Неужели Джона подвёл его стыдливый романтизм? Или всё-таки нам показывают пример того, как приятно человеку поменьше думать о подлинных мотивах своих поступков? И что за роковую травму носит в себе Джон, почему он счастия ищет только в буре? Покажут ли нам его сестру?

Если бы Джон знал про два года пост-Рейхенбах, может, бежал бы сломя голову по лестница Бартса. И ведь в 4-м сезоне про Мэри уже совсем ужасные вещи мерещатся, зарифмованы Morstan-Moran. То есть "Джону больно- больно- больно" всего третьего сезона изверги Мофтиссы собираются продолжать в четвёртом! Видимо, мало среднему англичанину семейных неприятностей, боевых действий в Афганистане, ранения, отставки и бедности, неприятностей с Мэри... надо наподдать ещё. Ну разве не изверги!


	5. Шерлок и жизнь. Параграф четвёртый, О, Шерлок!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он был равно чужд и гордыне, и смирению.

Глубоко вздохнув, вступаю в царство Майкрофта.

Совершенно туда не спешу. Я могу ошибаться, я потом передумаю, и ничего такого ужасного в истории от Мофтиссов-Верчью нет. Если рассматривать юнгианскую классификацию, то Воли как бы и вообще нет. Значит, и волноваться нечего.

Оставим это на совести Юнга, которому в плане волевой функции было что скрывать. Просто будем иметь ввиду вот что: часто в картине или шоу играет так называемое негативное пространство. Тогда надо смотреть туда, где как бы ничего и нет.

Есть такая книга Карен Хорни «Самоанализ». Есть _Camera Lucida_ Ролана Барта. Есть «Лолита» Набокова. О чём они там повествует на самом деле не очень важно. А важно – о чём все они проговариваются. Где больное место, точка уязвимости, боль непрекращающаяся, которую надо тщательно скрывать. Это как человек, который почти каждый вечер ходит в консерваторию, может убеждать окружающих «я очень люблю музыку». На самом деле он боится оставаться дома один. Если кто-то не хочет смотреть на свой очаг возбуждения, на форму и состояние стержня свой личности - видит бог, на это есть причины.

Вслед за А.Афанасьевым сообщаю: Воля тот самый стержень, который сердце всего.

Ну, начнём, помолясь.

Итак, Шерлок Холмс по версии BBC, Вторая Воля.

Рассказывать тут совершенно не о чем. Как работают лёгкие, сердце, мышцы? – да работают и всё. Это просто есть. ОК, можно посмотреть на расположение волевой функции на первом месте, третьем и четвёртом, тогда да, очень интересно и поучительно.

В этом случае по А.Афанасьеву Первая Воля - тирания, диктатура, деспотия, её обладатель то пророк, то царь и не меньше.

Вторая Воля – дворянин.

Третья – «мещанин»

и Четвёртая «слуга».

По поводу Третьей самое сложное и недаром Майкрофт Холмс присутствует или отсутствует как напряжённый энергетический узел - одновременно выпадая из поля зрения. Итак, жгучий вопрос зависимости и независимости, подчинения и власти, а также права на власть. Довольно опасная зона.

Но есть Холмс-младший. Исторически этот характер в какой-то момент перестал нуждаться в разъяснении. Не объясняем же мы, кто такие Одиссей и д'Артаньян. Я видела не одного и не двоих Шерлоков Холмсов в фильмах разных эпох, разных по типажу. Но в Sherlock герой Гэйтисса, Моффата, Верчью  и Камбербетча абсолютно прекрасен. Сколько бы он не скрывался под лохмотьями шута и чудика, танцуя на провисшем канате перед зрителями, испытывающими спектр всех доступных чувств.

Шерлок – это песня. Прекрасная Вторая Воля, которая без напряжения и ущерба воплощается во всё. Она зависима и независима, она властвует, она подчиняется. Сила и гибкость, внутренняя свобода и способность освобождать других. Шерлок – баловень судьбы. Больше всего мы любим его не за блистанье дедукцией и даже не за тёплую волну по спине при взгляде на его стати и кудри... хорошо, хорошо, на анатомию Камбербетча.

Холмс-младший, как и его прототип из пост-викторианской Англии, обладает неведомым всем другим Волям душевным комфортом. Это личность редкой цельности и бесстрашия перед жизнью. Если бы не коварные Мофтиссы, так бы оно и было и кина не вышло. Там реально не о чем рассказывать. Но господа тролли поставили героя в затруднительные обстоятельства, и начался роман между зрителями и Холмсом.

 

Вторая гармонизирует все остальные психические функции. Для младшего Холмса нет иерархии, не только в бездомных дело или нахальным _Laters!_ во дворце. Иерархию он только считывает, как условность и условия текущей жизни, но ищет он, о боги, свободу от силы и лжи в любой их форме. Разве это не прекрасно?

В наличии, таким образом, некоторая асоциальность, даже анархизм. Даже, в терминологии канона, богемность (цыганистость) души, пиратское неприятие социальных условностей и внекастовость. Это же гордец, человек несгибаемой воли. Все мы чувствуем его глубинное ощущение неповторимости и отделения от толпы. Нас пугает такой человек и завораживает. Как же это, совершенное равнодушие к мнениям о себе людей? Мы так не можем.

Сильно и ясно работает Вторая. Гармонизируется даже то, что является его, Шерлока, настоящей болевой точкой – телесность. Благодаря Второй Воле картина патологии по Третьей Физике смазана. Шерлок принял меры: отличная физическая подготовка, японский диплом по борьбе, избегание контактов, бегство при необходимости. Его Логика не нуждается в похвалах и точно так же Шерлоку бесполезно льстить, бесполезно унижать.

Говорите, выпрямлял спину и стрелял глазами в первых сценах знакомства при сигналах одобрения? Игра для подкрепления интереса Джона, не более. Когда Джон укоренился в качестве соседа, ничего такого больше не было: был только троллинг для собственной забавы.

Шерлок экономен там где надо и щедр тоже там, где надо. Адекватность в любой ситуации. Природное чувство уместности и неуместности, если угодно.

Вторая Воля Холмса – это причина того, что он не боится. Да, брезгует чужим прикосновением, осторожен в бою и в банальной драке, осторожен в работе с информацией, актёрствует бессовестно и троллит не заботясь о душевном комфорте окружающих, только всё это совсем по другому ведомству. Там, где надо жить,  он принимает удары и ошибки – и побеждает. В силу своей счастливой способности отвечать на любые вызовы. У его природы нет экзистенциальных проблем. Вот это и есть природный аристократизм.

Там же, во Второй Воле, ключик к любовной стороне истории. Все другие Воли находятся в состоянии зависимости и нуждаются, ищут и не находят. Вообще шоу, если убрать звук и  переключиться с полноцветной картинки на карту его силовых линий,  выглядит как розовый треугольник. Две вершины являются постоянными (одна скрыта, хотя и на виду, другая разумеется Шерлок), а третья - переменная. И все основные персонажи страстно хотят занять её, кроме разве что Мэри, Генри Баскервиля  и mrs Хадсон. Занять и побыстрее превратить треугольник в отрезок.

Вторая Воля Шерлока не зависит и не нуждается –  это неиссякаемый источник. Всё, что нам показывают как слабость – это слабость, которую могут себе позволить очень сильные люди.

Короче говоря, мы часами смотрим на Вишну, Хранителя, невидимый стержень и опору раздираемого болью мира. Слишком? Ладно, перед нами св.Георгий, победитель дракона (по крайней мере на воротах Букингемского дворца на красивом щите изображены Лев, Единорог и Св.Георгий с гарпуном), покровитель Англии. Посмотрите на кадры в 3-3, финал, джет взлетает. Он?

*

Джону я приписываю Четвёртую Волю.

Слова "крепостной", которое использует А.Афанасьев, мне не очень нравится. Сама-то я склонна называть таких людей Керубино, но в нашем случае пусть будет "солдат".

"Солдаты" самые милые люди на свете. С ними легко и привольно. С «царями» (бытовое наименование Альфа-самцы) приходится трепетать, подчиняться и в конце концов обнаруживать в себе ненависть к ним. С аристократами всегда чувствуется граница их территории и туда просто так не пускают. Не всех устраивает эта обособленность. Третья Воля живёт в поле нервного электричества и неправды, что ужасно некомфортно.

Зато душенька Четвёртая вся ваша. Простая, уважительная. Безмятежная. Инфантильная. Недоумение и оторопь вызывает, как правило, это несоответствие статуса взрослого и детского поведения «солдата». Если с этим переборщить, становится очень скучно.

Четвёртая Воля склонна к исповедальности. Заходит она в этом бог знает куда и честное слово, бесшабашная откровенность чаще всего неприятна. С точки зрения жизнестойкости Четвёртая Воля непробиваема с детства до преклонных лет, а всё потому, что она не просто гибкая – она жидкая и всегда готова подчиниться, принять нужную другой Воле форму. И как следствие необыкновенная психическая устойчивость. Вот где преимущество заниженной самооценки! Верность, лояльность, солдатская прямота… Джона Ватсона высоко ценили может и не как специалиста, но как надёжного сотрудника точно. Мофтиссы замечательно поставили рядом два характера: Шерлок, который мог бы написать на ти-шотке «я всё так же ненавижу рабство» и Джон, у которого «добровольное рабство – это и есть свобода». Всё ещё слэшите их? А они сопротивляются? Вот поэтому и сопротивляются.

Некоторые попытки обидеться со стороны Джона выглядят как «бунт на коленях». Шерлок, сидя в ожидании смены караула гвардейцев, чуть поддевает Джона по поводу «твой старый командир» и тому абсолютно нечего возразить. Он с детства принял ценности семьи; возможно, линия Джон-Гарри тоже, если появится в шоу, будет про подчинение если не хуже (у них-то есть возможность произвести неполноценное потомство); потом армия, много разного и в том числе майор Шолто; затем попытка подчиниться Шерлоку и жгучая обида, что этот дар не принят; наконец Мэри, с которой забрезжила возможность семейного счастья в удобной Джону форме тотального подчинения.

Ну до чего же бедняга смешон, когда объявляет «я женюсь на тебе, ясно?» или «прощает» её в менор-хаусе Холмсов под Рождество. Как будто не Мэри перебирала подходящих женихов и как будто он способен понять, по каким правилам построен их брак.

Вообще вокруг Джона постоянно вихрится пространство лжи. Он врёт себе, врёт окружающим. «Я не гей», кстати, может и не быть враньём. Тут такая хитрая многоходовка Мофтиссов, которым в общем-то нравится «би», смотри Doctor Who.

А ведь только стоит признаться, что твоей судьбой правят рок и инерция, стоит воззвать к милосердию этих сил, как появляется шанс взвалить ответственность за свою судьбу на других, обречь себя на исполнительство и - жить-поживать. Работать врачом, краснодеревщиком, садовником, вести блог, растить детишек, возить их на маяк, да мало ли что может отлично делать лишённый честолюбия человек. Эпикур, Дарвин из этой славной когорты, совсем неплохо обладать Четвёртой Волей.

 

 

Теперь Майкрофт.

Если истинное величие – это Шерлок, то ложное – Майкрофт. Надменность и неприступность, а в основе-то сознание своей слабости. Умом – а Майкрофт образчик великолепной Второй Логики – слабость эту сознаёт, ум у него неподкупный. Поэтому Третья Воля старшего Холмса прячется так умело, поэтому притяжение братьев, поэтому искрятся все сцены с их участием. Тут у Майки любовь с интересом. Но по порядку, иначе эту работу не окончить. Майкрофт требует отдельной главы


	6. Шерлок и жизнь, Параграф шестой, Мальчики Холмс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Искусство камуфляжа заключается в том, чтобы быть незаметным на виду.
> 
> Сезон 1, эпизод 3 «Большая игра», сцена в музее перед неправильной картиной.

На Майкрофта следует смотреть очень внимательно. Тем более что он (и его двойники в наших некиношных жизнях) на нас смотрят без иллюзий, бесчеловечным взглядом рептилии.

Он бесстрашен в отношениях с людьми. Впечатление о старшем Холмсе как о человеке, равнодушном к людям, было бы в корне неверным. Это всего лишь отсутствие любопытства к людям. Но вообще-то это питательная среда его Третьей Воли. Жить вне Лондона он не собирается, "о чём мне могут поведать деревенские просторы?"

Есть также у Майкрофта Первая Физика, Вторая Логика и Четвёртая Эмоция. Жадность и собственничество, циничный умище, адский огонь и вечная жажда властвовать и покоряться, а к ним очень практичное лицедейство. Не верит ни в бога, ни в черта. Майкрофт реально страшный человек. Он жесток и бессердечен. И сентиментален, как все изверги и палачи.

Можно ли определить Майкрофта как человека Первой Воли?

Попробую с этой стороны. Высокомерие и презрительность - есть. Самоуверенная полуулыбка? О да. Непреклонность и бесстрастность, сколько угодно. «Я вообще не любил этого человека. Во-первых, от был ужасно сварлив. Во-вторых, он никого не слушал и никому не давал говорить», из А.А., про Ленина, эталон дисгармоничной личности. Тоже что-то есть.

Безграничная уверенность в себе и своём превосходстве?

Стоп, вот оно. Маска. Как и его дорогая одежда и неизменный зонт.

Что Майкрофт прячет. Нет, сперва что демонстрирует.

Причастность к власти, это прежде всего. Изумительное обилие аксессуаров и символов власти.Удивительную способность соответствовать месту, времени, человеку. Майкрофт всегда адекватен ситуации. Видны также носорожья толстокожесть и жадность.  Его мир очень материален, обилен на блага и престижные вещи, включая дворец.

Справляется он с этой прорвой своим лучшим инструментом, то есть – анализ, систематизация. То есть – мышление, Вторая Логика.

И всё лакирует беспримерное, эталонное лицемерие. Это на его губах порхает Четвёртая Эмоция.

*

Отвлекаюсь, кофе-брейк.

Думаю про Сью Верчью, растрёпанную, в удобной обуви, в трикотажной кофтенции. Только она и Гэйтисс постоянно присутствовали на съёмочной площадке. Мне кажется, нет, я подозреваю – Сью прекрасно знакома по крайней мере с юнгианской типологией. Она, а не Марк и Стивен, расписывала карандашиком для дураков-сценаристов что к чему. Она догадалась об основополагающей роли волевой функции или есть про это работы на английском, не знаю. _«Ребята, Первая Физика, Вторая Логика, Третья Воля: беспримерная жестокость, быстрый, изворотливый ум, уязвлённое самолюбие, дивное лицемерие. Работайте в эти узлы! Не выдумывайте!»_

И они работали. И сам Марк взял себе, во-первых, лучшую роль, и во-вторых делал что хотел. Несколько лет назад он пытался на ВВС экранизовать свой цикл про эдвардианского Джеймса Бонда, бисексуала Люцифера Бокса. Он даже фразы оттуда заботливо перетащил в Sherlock! Но это особый разговор - творческий метод и пристрастия Марка Гэйтисса.

Когда коллективные усилия были сделаны, все осмотрелись и увидели, что это хорошо.  Тиран получился отличный. Только речь идёт о тирании хорошо информированного, ясно и непрестанно думающего человека.

А это пожизненная гарантия пребывания у власти. О, Майкрофт!

И этот человек хочет подчинить природного аристократа Шерлока!

Вот где драмы-то, а то всё «Шерлок боится любить!», «Джон не может признаться себе, что он влюблён». Нет! Как всегда, деньги и власть.

*

Дополнение от А.А., прямое. До положения настоящего лидера старшему Холмсу не хватает характера: Третья Воля – это очень немного. Поэтому будь Майкрофт на стороне криминала, он и там бы был не главой, но идейным центром, штабистом, занимался бы разработкой стратегии и тактики. Он работает на правительство – так это дело случая. Зрители уже видели хладнокровное использование пыток и равнодушие к чужой муке и крови. Это одна сторона. Другая – страх ответного насилия. Первая Физика не любит подвергаться личному риску. О чём Майкрофт сам и рассказал, пока Манипенни... пардон, дежурный куафёр приводил в порядок Шерлока.

Майкрофт красив. Хорошо, он не прекрасен, но ведь привлекателен? Нет? Но ведь дьявольски хитёр и абсолютно бессовестен. Поэтому обаяние изображает превосходно.

Я снова думаю про Сью, как она крупно пишет вверху листа _самый опасный человек_.

И добавляет _бессовестен, лжив, лицемерен, склонен к насилию. Прямо не показывать. Только тени. Что на самом деле – пускай зрители сами довоображают._ _Корысть и тщеславие. Секс – груб, эгоистичен и беспардонен._

Н-да. _Они глядят с бесстыдством крокодила..._

Хорошее-то есть? Да, ум. Если Майкрофт развернётся к вам этой стороной, будет интересно. Он же гений интеллектуального общения, а не надменный проповедник. Обладатель сильного, гибкого, циничного ума, способность слушать прилагается. Это у младшего Холмса в хозяйстве интеллектуальная дубинка. Майкрофт же ведёт диалог, и какой! Упиться можно. Пусть он и не подарит миру революционных идей, догадок и открытий. Зато как работает с информацией!

Дар Логики – опасный дар. Всё понимать – как это? Не иметь иллюзий? Не знаю, не знаю. Предположу только, что это редкое богатство не пользуется спросом. И  затягивает своего обладателя вниз, в адскую бездну неполноценности. А что поделать, Третья Воля и следовательно неутихающая зависть. Да уж. Обладать прекрасным умом и натыкаться на равнодушие золотых рыбок. И всё понимать.

Воля-воля-воля. Главное душевное неблагополучие Майкрофта. Источник его одиночества. Вторая Логика только усиливает одиночество, тут и Шерлок ему не подмога: будет доводить до сведения брата результаты своих исследований, тогда как Майкрофту нужен собеседник.

Может быть, Ирен Адлер годится в качестве партнёра? Первая Воля, Вторая Эмоция, Третья Логика, Четвёртая Физика? Да, она может выслушать и оценить. Это существо, the Unman, способно на игру. Только вот Первая Воля этой не женщины и не мужчины задавит мощью, презрением и недоступностью господина Холмса-старшего и подбросит дровишек в нестихающее пламя уязвлённой его Воли.

Нетрудно представить, что они могут неплохо поговорить. Недолго. Она уступать не собирается, Первая Воля такая. Он в конце концов потеряет терпение. Захочет отомстить. Сотрёт всю информацию о существовании Ирен в мире людей. И разместит её в своих казематах в какой-нибудь причудливой конфигурации, см. _Hannibal_. Уж это он тщательно продумает для себя любимого. Боли Ирен Адлер не боится, крайняя нижняя Физика и жизнь-то не очень ценит. Но Майкрофт найдёт болевые точки, он станет терпеливо объяснять, насколько она неумна… этак он годами её может не выводить подышать свежим воздухом… на поводке…

Определённо команда M-G-V прорабатывала+ именно психотип Аристиппа. А я пересказываю, к сведению, книгу А.Афанасьева, написанную четверть века назад.

Бедный Майкрофт. Он не танцует, не поёт, не готовит почки врагов в приправе из бобов, не раскладывает на тарелку в идеальную картинку _kaiseki, sakizuki, mukozuke_. Ему противна мысль о спортивных состязаниях и он не может просто от души подраться, как мог бы сделать мужичок с Первой Физикой из Кардиффа. Даже пробежка в Кенсингтон-гарденс немыслима, пусть даже сзади будут трусить два бодигарда. Даже во дворце Холмс-старший не совсем свой. Его выдают костюмы.

Дизайнерские рубашки Шерлока и Sherlock’s tailored suit trousers не что иное, как кольчуга, ясный сигнал «не приближайся» (к недотроге…) и «смотри на меня внимательно, не упускай из вида» (аристократа). К ним ворох маскарадных джинсов, спецовок и курток-худи. Даже пасторский воротничок есть в хозяйстве. Ах, Четвёртая Эмоция! Если разрешат, скорее бежит на подмостки.

Третья Эмоция Камбербетча просто нашла своё счастье в театре. Участие в идиотских фэшн-пати, фотосессии в костюмах, вынужденные вояжи на всякие Оскары, посещение с мамой цветочной выставки или гонки в Малайзии – привет от его Первой Физики. Деньги! Приходится скручивать свою опасливую эмоцию, отрабатывать перед зеркалом полуулыбку и маску благополучия – и в бой! Природа Бенедикта такова, что в материальном плане он на 20-30% должен получать больше, чем его окружение, это его успокаивает. Если бы не классическая Третья английская Эмоция, мог бы и увлечься. Он её, к слову, замечательно демонстрирует в Parade’s End, играет ртом и лицевыми мускулами.

А лощёный Майкрофт являет собой выставку достижений своей Первой Физики и социальный сигнал своего положения во власти.

И всё равно он парвеню. Маму Холмс герцогиней просто так не сделаешь. Ежедневное напоминание там, во дворце, кто тут с родословной, кто нет. Кругом шипы и яд. И бесстрастный, всё понимающий, лишённый иллюзий ум.

Умница среди бездумных золотых рыбок, жадина и стяжатель, палач и лицемер. О да. Это пытка. Поэтому хорошо ему только в своих казематах, с портретом молодой Елизаветы II в пальто цвета garter blue. Человек сумрака. Майкрофт и первая клубника, которую он ест на пару с весёлыми девахами? Майкрофт и летнее безделье? Майкрофт танцует? О боже, нет и нет, невозможно. А Майкрофт пьяненький? Опаснее в сто раз Майкрофта служебного. Майкрофт и насилие? А вот это то самое оно и есть.

Камбербетч в одном из интервью – снова поклон влюблённым из Пряничного домика и talalyla лично - сказал так:

[\- I always make it clear that people who become obsessed with him or the idea of him — he’d destroy you… He is an absolute bastard.](http://tmagazine.blogs.nytimes.com/2014/03/07/the-case-of-the-accidental-superstar/?_php=true&_type=blogs&_php=true&_type=blogs&_php=true&_type=blogs&smid=tw-share&_r=2)

 

Как бы сильно вы его не любили, он никогда не полюбит вас. Настоящий сукин сын. О как. Ну а что ещё может сказать Третья Эмоция поклонникам, которые имеют шансы задавить его своей любовью? «Оставьте меня в покое!» И то простонать это можно только после тщательного обговаривания с агентом каждого пункта перед интервью. Но, о боги, отчего же сукин сын-то?! Представленное на экране плюс эти губы, изогнутые как лук Купидона говорят о ином. Холмс очень органичен на всех поворотах сюжета, а мы – мы смотрим на его природное благородство и как он несчастен.

Лукавит ведь Бенедикт, как они там и договорились на закрытой вечеринке съёмочной команды. Разрушит не Шерлок, а Майкрофт.

*

Мой доклад будет неполон, если я не проведу отрезок Шерлок – Майкрофт. Или луч? Или свяжу цепью?

У Шерлока есть сокровище, за которое Майкрофт себя не пожалеет. Жестокое одиночество Майкрофта всё равно имеет робкую надежду найти своего Лиса. Шерлок подходит. У Шерлока ум и у Шерлока Вторая Воля.

К уму брата не достучаться, оставь надежду, Первая Логика младшего самодовольна и самоценна, но вот с волей-то та самая химическая реакция, которая заставляет Шерлока держаться за Джона, Джона за Мэри, Мэри за Джона и всех уязвлённых по Третьей функции за тех, кто эту же функцию имеет на втором месте, горделивую и мощную. ... _Она была влюблена в ударника. Ударнику нравилась Оля, та, что играла на ионике, а Оле снился соло-гитарист и иногда учитель пения._ Так задумчиво выводила каракули Сью Верчью в перерывах между приступами вдохновения. Я подозрительна, как налоговый агент.

Он хочет брата только в этом смысле. Не просто подчинить или сломать – Майкрофт хочет присвоить его свободу жить, жаждет слиться с мятной прохладой спокойного течения Второй Воли Шерлока, стать таким же и наконец освободиться из внутреннего ада. Идти по лунной дороге, говорить с тем кто рядом, знать, что его любят, и возле остроухий пёс. Не простая задача и надеюсь, что невозможная. Потому что Майкрофт умеет бить только на поражение. Это может быть многоходовка, растянутый на годы план, однако в конце только разрушение. Тем более что Шерлока не интересует дубина Первой Физика Майкрофта и прилагаемые к ней танталовы муки Третьей Воли, они его пугают и отвращают. Дрогнуть, пойти навстречу Майрофту – значит оказаться в его подземном кабинете, среди клеток света и тени, образованных переплётами фонаря-потолка. Потерять себя, превратиться в шахматную фигуру. Шерлоку куда важнее «Искусство боя и любви». Майкрофту – владеть душами.

 

*

И всё же на этом месте я чувствую подвох. Искусство камуфляжа заключается в том, чтобы быть незаметным на виду. А тролли прекрасно владеют искусством отводить глаза.

Посмотрим версии фикрайтеров, в которых Майкрофт контролирует поведение брата. Как правило, выдвигают несколько оснований. Какая-то грязная работа, выполненная в молодости – раз (джеймсбондовские мотивы, по которым даже мистрис Хадсон в прошлом – агент МИ6). Наркозависимость – два.

Или вот ещё безобразное поведение в юности, недаром всю дорогу показывают заплаканные голубые глазёнки… то есть придётся смотреть на эпизод насилия, пережитого в детстве, затем возможно на дыру, которую юное существо пытается забить безрассудным поведением, едой, выпивкой, наркотой или другими аддикциями. Папы-Холмса при этом нет, это Майкрофт в визуализациях устойчиво крупнее и разговаривает отцовским тоном и отцовскими текстами, сверху вниз, и это тоже может быть безрадостной причиной страха Майкрофта Холмса. Что-то мне уже сильно не по себе. Читать  безблагодатные фанфики с пометками о насилии и зависимостях невыносимо.

Может быть, Себастьяна-банкира не стоит упускать из вида? рядом они были чуть больше, чем старые знакомые. Тоже могли… почудить, как славно обыграно в The Whore of Babylon was… Хотя для Лондона это некритично. Но в любом случае пока поведение брата принадлежит Майкрофту и это ужасно. Ну, не до конца, история ведь Шерлока Холмса из канона (1-я Логика, 2-я Воля, 3-я Эмоция, 4-я Физика) повествует о долгой и довольно благополучной – после сорока – жизни. Нам обещали, что чары развеются и он отправиться to Sussex, прямо к Бичи Хэд, к мёду и морю, и не один. Какие чудесные пейзажи показывают в Parade’s End!

*

И всё равно этого мало, я чувствую заметную недостачу.

Потому что самыми убедительными историями являются фики с пометкой holmescest.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Почти два года потребовалось, чтобы написать эту небольшую главу.

 

За это время я так и не смогла найти ни одного эпизода, где бы Шерлок Холмс-младший НЕ играл.

 

Различались лишь  уровень игры, и вот от этого просто захватывает дух. Ну просто абсолютно.

 

Это ведь отличный признак душевного здоровья и периода полноты жизни. Отличные актёры -  обладатели Второй Эмоции. Они способны дать разлив любой широты и в требуемом количестве за нужный промежуток времени.  Четвёртая, если всё в порядке, ведёт себя так же.  Именно об этом речь, о самостоятельной Четвёртой Эмоции, которая всласть разыгрывает представление за представлением. Какой чудесный дар получил Холмс-младший  -  способность воспринимать все стили, «всё моё беру там, где нахожу». Требование одно: качество. Тонкая, чувствительная душа замечательно определяет фальшивку. Таким образом, наличие хорошего вкуса у Холмса просто в крови, даже без этих пикантных предков-художников.

Чувство стиля – это не обязательно правильно подобранная одежда или любовь к поэзии. Это в том числе  талант пародиста, имитатора и переводчика. Насчёт последнего небольшая пометка. В Греции на грузовичках, которые занимаются перевозками, на боку написано МЕТАФОРА. Искусство перевода похоже на перевозку смыслов, и ещё на решение задачи сшить это же платье из другой ткани. Скопировать невозможно, однако создать ощущение «этого же самого» - почему бы и нет? Но есть ещё Дэвид Линч, сцена в "Малхолланд Драйв" с начинающей актрисочкой. Сперва, с подругой, она репетирует роль для прослушивания. Ничего особенного. Так, девочка-дешёвочка. Ровно этот же текст она произносит на следующий день в совершенно ином ключе, и перед нами фам фаталь. Линч подсказал Верховным Троллям зеркальный приём. Из совершенно знакомого и понятного они создают незнакомое и двусмысленное, если только вдруг смыслов не окажется  больше, чем два, а то и вовсе всё закольцуется и перед ошарашенным зрителем окажется слон Мёбиуса. 

Возвращаюсь к Четвёртой Эмоции. В светёлке Холмса-младшего стоит шкафчик, в шкафчике бюстик. Это Гёте. Обладатель Четвёртой эмоции. Автор занимательного труда о природе цвета, о классификации цветов и создании трёхмерной палитры. Как поэт, он примечателен глубиной мысли, которую мог легко изложить в любом известном жанре. У Гёте не было внутренних табу, он не был скован догматами. Именно эта чудесная свобода видна в каждом кадре с Шерлоком. Он свободен, свободен мыслить, свободен действовать.

Если бы он испытывал деформации на верхних этажах, внешние или внутренние, способность играть просто отключилась бы.  Отключения нет. Игра – есть, и какая игра!  Можно ли на основании этого предположить, что нет проблем и «наверху»? 

Ответ "да". Первая Логика Холмса-младшего ищет задачи, находит их в изобилии и решает. Вторая Воля и Третья Физика мощно работают, примеры в каждой сцене. При таких условиях Четвёртая Эмоция наполняется силой и глубиной звучания. И действительно, мы видим цветущего, умного и абсолютно непостижимого мужчину, переполненного сексапилом в каждом движении плеч, в каждом наклоне головы, в каждом виолончельном hmm.

*

На этом месте я возвращаюсь к вопросу, который в общем-то должен быть самым первым. Чтобы отыскать этот вопрос, как раз и потребовалось почти два года.

Почему Шерлок Холмс переехал на Бейкер Стрит?

Эта штука посильнее «Фауста» Гёте. Зачем Холмсу столько лицедействовать? И знаем ли мы вообще хоть что-то о Шерлоке Холмсе?

«Он носит смешную шляпу», «он расследует странные случаи», «он делит квартиру с убеждённым холостяком Ватсоном», «о нём пишут в газетах».

«У него есть папа, мама и брат Майкрофт», «родители Холмсов живут в сельской местности».

«У него нормальные предпочтения в порно». «Состояние доходов неизвестно». «Брат – сотрудник МИ5».

«Он убил влиятельного магната Магнуссена, за это одну неделю он сидел в одиночном заключении и затем был выслан на задание британской разведки  куда-то в вечные льды Йошкар-Олы».

Не густо.

Если смотреть Sherlock не один и не два раза, сделать перерыв и посмотреть ещё раз, а затем без звука, получается очень странная картина. 

 

 

Вот 1 – 3, этой ночью попрощается с жизнью незадачливый индус-программист. Пока ещё длится вечер. Долговязый Холмс, в халате,  неприлично метко стреляет в стену в ожидании Джона. Усталый Джон возвращается и для начала видит в холодильнике человеческую голову. Затем происходит неприятный разговор, после которого Джон приходит в ярость (британскую ярость, он ведь даже дверью не хлопнул, так, небольшая семейная размолвка) и уходит. Холмс смотрит ему вслед, немного пререкается с домохозяйкой Хадсон и его губы кривит усмешка.

 Обычно это однозначно трактуется так:  невыносимый Холмс хранит в холодильнике всякую дрянь, ужин готовить и не думал, в доме бардак, ноет, ищет внимания Джона, но при этом спорит о вещах, в которых ничего не смыслит – вроде астрономии или этики. Он скучает. В эти моменты он совершенно невыносим. И даже простой отставной доктор Джон не в силах вынести это своеволие, упрямство, самодовольство и инфантильность. Вот и в этот вечер Ватсон уходит. Ему вслед смотрит Шерлок, и в его взгляде сожаление, обида, «а что такого я сказал» и даже чувство вины. Его губы кривит усмешка.

 

У меня довольно причудливая версия происходящего, поэтому со своей колокольни я  наслаждаюсь своевольной, игривой и ювелирно точной Четвёртой Эмоцией. Разыграно всё как по нотам.

Шерлоку Холмсу надо, чтобы в этот вечер Джона Ватсона не было на Бейкер Стрит. Для начала он кладёт человеческую голову в холодильник. При стуке входной двери начинается пальба из пистолета, пистолет картинно перекладывается из одной руки в другую, выстрел сбоку, выстрел из-за спины, выстрел не глядя… Ватсон еле сдерживается. Его пистолет взяли, в квартире стреляют, в  холодильнике человеческая голова. Шерлок Холмс затевает нелепый разговор, который начинается неодобрительным отзывом про описание в блоге дела дамы в розовом и заканчивается хлопком входной двери. Рассеянно отзываясь на щебет миссис Хадсон, Холмс-младший внимательно смотрит, как Ватсон решительным шагом удаляется от Бейкер-Стрит в сторону Йорк-Стрит. «Как же легко тебя вывести из себя, Джон Ватсон». Его губы эфеба кривит презрительная усмешка.

Так что это было?  

Сцену на Бейкер-Стрит в половине десятого на следующее утро с тремя персонажами я не могу смотреть без глубочайшего волнения,  пропускаю.

Её окончание всё же придётся упомянуть, потому что в этом месте положен ключ.

Watson: _Why'd you lie? You've got nothing on. Not a single case. That's why the wall took a pounding. Why did you tell your brother you were busy?_  
Sherlock _: Why shouldn't I?_  
Watson: _Oh. I see. Sibling rivalry. Now we're getting somewhere._

Неописуемый взгляд Холмса-младшего.

Я не хочу уходить слишком далеко, просто это тот самый случай, когда чем больше удаляешься, тем больше приближаешься.

Хичкок. 39 Steps, 1939. Половина эпизодов построено на том, что называется автоматическое реагирование. В сцене, где убийство Аннабеллы Смит (запомним это имя, "Аннабелла" в скрытом виде присутствует в Sherlock нечасто, реже, чем лампа-луна, но всё же присутствует) уже произошло, простому парню Рихарду Ханнею надо скрыться от иностранных шпионов. Он ищет помощи у молочника, просит дать ему свою куртку.

При этом Ханней сперва говорит чистую правду: мне надо скрыться, потому что меня хотят подставить, помоги.

В ответ страх и недоверие.

Тогда смышлёный Ханней говорит, что у него интрижка и сейчас его  могут застукать с чужой женой.

Понятные слова, понятная ситуация. Молочник начинает улыбаться и охотно помогает ближнему. Кажется, даже денег не берёт.

Довольно популярный сюжет в кинематографе. "Всё не так, как кажется". "Все врут".

 

Почему-то в любой сцене с братьями Холмс начинает искрить. Даже упоминание имён друг друга - это иная интонация, иной тембр голоса. При всём самообладании Шерлока Холмса и, чуть меньше,  Майкрофта Холмса, отблески своей тайны они не могут скрыть. Определённо, им есть что скрывать. Как это сделано в случае Джона?

Вообще без усилий. Джон сам контролирует себя. Он великолепно защищён от непонятного готовыми реакциями и твёрдыми мнениями. Навесив бирку "о, это у вас братское соперничество", он закрывается в понятном мире, где всё объяснено до него. Надо только не перепутать бирки.

Зачем же тогда Шерлок постоянно на сцене? Если, конечно, я не ошибаюсь. Его ведь даже Джон часто ловит на игре и раздражённо делает замечание. То Холмс манерно поднимает воротник пальто, то он королева драмы. Джон даже не утруждает себя, чтобы посмотреть на Холмса в этот момент. Зря. Он увидел бы внимательный, не очень добрый взгляд и затем что-то вроде корректировки. Холмс словно сверяется с текстом роли и вносит поправки в соответствии с реакцией Джона на неудачный, неправдоподобный элемент представления.

Также есть немало сцен, где игра Холмса-младшего просто топорная, на уровне любительского спектакля. Например, звонок в дверь Ирен Адлер или разговор с Джанин, тот, с обручальным кольцом. Это же откровенное кривляние. То же с  Андерсеном. С женой Иена Монкфорда. 

Вот в этом месте на ум приходит тот самый акробат Набокова. "Одно дело идти по туго натянутому канату в свете прожекторов, победно сияя улыбкой и блёстками. Но идти в лохмотьях, изображая пьянчужку, по провисшему канату - не большее ли это мастерство?"

Не виден ли мастер в этом виртуозном  неумении?

В какой же хорошей форме надо быть, чтобы сыграть плохого актёра.  

А ведь в Sherlock есть зеркальное повторение этого мастерства высшей пробы.

Разыгрывая участок траектории, заданный собственной "Динамикой астероида", Джеймс Мориарти даёт понять Холмсам, что как поэт поэта он понимает смысл происходящего. Поэтому, обезьянничая, он с таким же уровнем мастерства разыгрывает нелепого гея, актёра-неудачника Брука и "Джима в короне со скипетром". 

Ничего из сказанного невозможно доказать. Всё это личные впечатления. Хотя что я делаю сама, когда шью квилт или вяжу ирландские узоры?

Оставляю небольшой неправильный фрагмент в углу  или единственную переплетённую не в ту сторону "косичку": так принято.

Но я не теряю надежду, что однажды Коки, Сью, Марк и кто-нибудь неизвестный возьмут да и напишут "Расёмон, или Как это было". Ходы и сплетения сюжета, уровни повествования, цитаты, самоцитирование, внутренние шутки, пасхалки, умышленные ошибки. 

 

*

Далее по плану следовала глава про сэра Артура Конан Дойла. Она даже написана, но к этому моменту я понимаю, что и сэр Артур был не так-то прост, а местность, где стоит домик родителей Холмсов, определённо называется Коттингли.

Поэтому я напишу про сэра Артура, но и про "Ужасную невесту" тоже. Сперва про "Невесту", потому что волей-неволей от блестящей любительской книги Александра Афанасьева я отдрейфовала к странной Красной книге. Она оказалась о том же самом.

И в ней есть формула "Я - это ты, ты - это я".

Это наполняет меня благоговением ко всему, что придумали - или передали - Моффат с Гэйтиссом.

 


End file.
